


致十年后的你 (To you 10 years later)

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: AU in which they both marry different people, M/M, Met after 10 years, Post RM filming, Unrequited Love, angsty
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 离别后的心声，最后一刻未出口的话，曾是宝物的一切回忆，都是你。谢谢你十七年前出现在我的生命里，致十年后的你。
Relationships: Kim Jong Kook/ Lee Kwang Soo
Kudos: 1





	致十年后的你 (To you 10 years later)

**Author's Note:**

> RM后的国洙，又又又又是双向暗恋，钟国光洙各自结婚设定注意。

#  
再次见到那个男人时，他已经身为人父，那个男人也早已从综艺圈里安静了下来。  
男人和从前没什么变化，除了他笑起来时眼角上更明显的细纹。  
“好久不见，光洙呀。”  
他笑着，那份温柔在多年的时光里从未改变，似乎就连他的容颜也在时间里被凝结，那声呼唤着自己的语气，也是和数年前同样，是同一份温柔。  
他曾经以为，那份温柔是自己的专属。  
即使岁月变迁了这么多年，他也会偶尔自私的幻想着，这个男人的温柔会一直向着自己，直到自己生命的最后一天。  
曾经那样向往着他的原因，是憧憬吗？  
是爱慕吗？  
多数经年后，他也记不起来当时自称还年轻的自己的想法了。  
他迟钝的随着男人一起笑了，岁月在他的眼角上不知何时也留下了痕迹。  
“钟国哥真是一点没变啊。”  
“……你这家伙倒是，变化挺大的嘛。”  
男人有些落寞的收起了笑容，应答的语气只有像个身为老友的怀念。  
他总是习惯性的往男人细长的双眼里看去，因为那里总是装着许多他想明白的色彩与回忆，每一个都深远、深邃，在那双漆黑的眼里悄然闪烁着。  
这个男人总是自嘲着这双眼睛太小，别人会看不清，甚至无法判断是正睁开着或闭上着。  
他也总是犹豫着要不要告诉男人，那双总是充斥着温柔和坚定的眼睛，曾是自己几年以来最强大而结实的精神支柱。  
那里的深处藏着许多不为人知的、或者别人已然忘却的故事。  
各异的色彩有时会在那深处交错着，忽明忽暗，他也曾经在这样模糊的光彩里沉溺过，曾胆小的只是在内心里赞叹着那是一片夜空。  
在他最难过的日子里，在独自一人的晚上百无聊赖，望着夜空发呆时，脑海里每次都会想起男人看着自己时微眯的那对眼睛。  
——因为那对眼睛很小，所以要好好地去看。  
也因为那双眼偶尔会看不清、或是躲躲藏藏，所以他能从那其中看到的东西更难能可贵。  
他和男人面对着，两个人都没有开口，只是静静地在门口里站着，许久的凝视对方。  
“……我们有多久没见了？”男人首先开了口，他的语气还是如同往常的温和而溢满宠溺，逆着风向，逆着时间传入他的耳廓。  
“应该有十年了吧，自从节目结束后。”  
男人的眼眶微微发红，像是在风里进了沙尘，那双眼睛忽然没了自信的低垂下去，目光飘落在地面上。  
“过得好吗……？”  
男人隐忍着要崩塌的防线，努力的笑出了声，问句的最后一个音节失去控制的破碎在风声里。  
他的喉咙哽咽住了，说不出话，努力发出的声音就像挤入窗缝之间的风声，刺耳嘲哳。  
“啊……我这个样子不行啊……”男人第一次在他的面前，毫无防备的露出最感性又脆弱的那面，着急的抬起手腕，胡乱揉搓着双眼，“这样子很难看吧，对不起啊……”  
“没、”他从第一个声节开始，就克制不住的变了声调，“没关系……”  
——我也是一样啊。  
“……过得好吧？”  
他用手掌遮住了嘴，害怕自己还会从哽住的喉咙里漏出更失态的声音。  
他咬着牙，点了点头。  
“我很好。”

#  
不知不觉中，时间过了数年。不知不觉中他开始忙碌于自己的事业，不知不觉中他开始不再固执于那双眼中的光芒，不知不觉中他再回过头时，已然看不见那个男人的身影。  
不知不觉，李光洙离开了金钟国。  
人与人之间有陌生，有初见有熟识，也有不知何时会悄然来临的疏远。  
十几年前第一次见到金钟国时，他还只是个二十来岁的青年。  
从那时开始，那个男人在他眼里，就是最闪耀的一颗星星。在那段压力和负担不断折磨着自己的时间里，他几乎只能让那颗星的光芒为自己引路。  
每次深陷黑暗中，都不自主的想起金钟国的光彩。  
于是他就此染上了戒不掉的恶习，一旦寂寞，就习惯性的寻求金钟国的安慰，在漫无边际的长夜里，呆楞的望着那盏光。  
直到他真正离开金钟国时，李光洙也没能改掉这个习惯。  
金钟国爱了七年的节目不愉快的结束了。  
新闻大字报出现在网站上的那一天，原本是个平凡的工作日，作为他最疼爱的姐姐的那个女人在那晚泣不成声。  
然而，另一个受害者只是在他出于担心而打了通电话过去时，淡淡的笑着说，我没事，光洙呀。  
“我是谁啊，我早就知道了，只是没告诉你们而已。”  
“……骗人。”  
对话那头的男人呼吸一停，不禁轻笑出声。  
“是真的。”  
李光洙和他在一起七年，说不上了解他，却已经不是他的陌生人。  
他在说谎，他也想要被人安慰，只是出于面子，紧咬着牙说自己没事，只因为他不能像个女人一样哭哭啼啼的抱怨那些背叛者。  
李光洙清楚，金钟国分明是最深爱着这个节目的人，也是为了这个节目付出了最多的人。  
这样的人却遭到背叛，落得这样狼狈的下场。  
如果能回到那天晚上，李光洙不清楚自己会不会跑到金钟国在的地方，揍他一拳再冲他大喊一句脏话，你他妈的倒是哭一哭啊。  
明明哭了就没那么难受的，他一直以来都是忍着，不管遇到什么事都忍着。然后继续宠溺着自己，在自己面前仍旧闪着光。  
节目没有再继续下去，因为最热爱它的人走了，不留任何留恋，也没有任何挽留。  
离开金钟国的第一年，李光洙过得并不那么顺畅。  
直到两个人之间的联系不知不觉的断了，甚至在各种节目的拍摄现场也从未偶然见过面。  
李光洙想，那大概是两个人的缘分就到这里了吧。  
没有人陪着的夜晚，他像个孩子一样惧怕着黑暗和孤独，无数次的夜里打着朋友的电话，扭扭捏捏的请求他们陪自己聊天。  
他们的回复大多都是：你是小孩子吗。  
他挂断手机，把自己紧紧裹进被子里，真的就像他们说的那样，学着小孩子在被子里躲着发脾气。  
至今还会把三十多岁的自己当成孩子的，只有曾经那档节目里的那几个哥哥姐姐。  
其中最疼他的就是金钟国。  
从什么时候开始，他才发现离开了金钟国的自己就是个彻头彻尾的没长大的孩子。  
独立第一年的李光洙，放弃思考的当了一年断了奶的婴儿。  
即使也许还能主动去联系他，却没有脸面再告诉他：我害怕，还可以和我聊天吗。他害怕这个男人会不会从什么时候开始，已经不愿意把他当做孩子了。  
他缩起高大的身体，住进了黑暗里。  
如果像是以前，他会毫无顾忌的在凌晨时分打扰金钟国的清梦。  
“……喂？”七年里的无数个深夜里，他总是想也不想的打了过去，那声低哑而温和的问候，他曾在数年的时间里无数次的听见。  
“哥，是我。”  
每次的通话开头，都是这样互相打着招呼。  
“喝醉了？”他轻笑着，无奈的叹息穿进听筒，溺爱的笑意只会让孩子逐渐深陷下去。  
“没有喝，”只是听见对方的嗓音，他就无法克制自己的情绪，积攒着要爆发在夜里，“我……睡不着。”  
那边又是叹了声气，含糊不清的吐词似乎是刚从睡梦中被惊醒。  
“这次要怎么办，我再给你讲篇故事？”  
他被男人的冷笑话逗笑了，似乎眼前就是金钟国笑着的那副模样。  
“……哥愿意听我讲故事吗？”  
他那边传来翻身的声音，像是找了个舒服的姿势。  
“嗯，说吧……说得有趣些，不然我睡着了就没人听你讲了。”  
他说话的时候，总是带着淡淡的笑意，只有很少时间会有烦躁的一面。  
只不过李光洙就连他消极时的强硬态度也很憧憬。  
他偶尔会想，究竟要怎样才能让憧憬变成爱慕呢。  
或者这其实是某种必然的事吗。  
很久后的后来他索性放弃了思考，只因为他到最后也没摸清自己的真实想法。  
他在后来的时光里慢慢能确信的，只有他曾在那七年的某时某刻里，真切的爱慕过那个男人。  
“哥为什么对我这么好……？”  
电话的那头久久没有回应，他正认为着金钟国已经睡着了，无奈的轻声对着那头说了声“晚安”，就要挂断电话。  
那边悠悠传来男人低沉的嗓音，咬字比之前更要模糊。  
“……大概是喜欢你吧。”  
他只当那是玩笑话，或者只是指的浅层面上的介于“不讨厌”和“有好感”之间，而不是对于恋人的那种“喜欢”。  
他知道在金钟国眼里自己是个讨人喜欢的孩子。  
所以一如既往的对他撒娇甚至撒泼，偶尔打打闹闹，他逐渐的不会还手，只是越来越宠着自己，站在自己身旁傻笑。  
他一直把那理解成金钟国的温柔。  
“嗯，我也喜欢哥。”  
他毫无意识的用同样的话，用不同的语气回应着男人。  
“……我爱你。”  
男人愈发沙哑的声音传来。  
“我也爱你。”  
和男人之间轻易的说出这句话，李光洙也成了习惯。在李光洙看来，除了这句话之外没有其他更有力的方式告诉对方，我很感谢你。  
金钟国对他习惯性的回复见怪不怪，要论是谁先开始用类似恋人的方式招呼对方，那应该是金钟国自己。  
他藏在夜里的双眼其实不如李光洙所看到的那样明朗，在他不知道的时候，他所盼望的光总是落寞的寄生在男人的瞳仁深处。  
“……晚安，”他轻笑着，“你明天还要去拍戏吧。”  
“嗯，晚安。”  
李光洙渐渐的在黑暗里安稳下来，呼吸趋于平稳。  
“……谢谢你，哥。”  
这样的对话在几年的时间里无限地重复着。  
他在很久以后才明白，感谢这个词不适合滥用。

#  
他憧憬着金钟国，从一开始他就向往着强大的男人，就像每个热血漫画里的主人公一样。  
其实比起刘在石，万人敬仰、与世无争，拥有高尚的品格，他更仰慕着金钟国无法攻破的强大，他想要成为一个能让别人依赖的男人。  
然而这种憧憬，在后来慢慢的淡了。  
因为他发现金钟国并不是什么强大的男人。  
相反，他的温柔让他久久的沉溺其中。  
离开男人的第二年，李光洙重新回到了综艺圈，带着“亚洲王子”的名号，那是刘在石和金钟国送给自己最好的礼物。  
“光洙呀——真是变得很帅气的回来了啊！”  
“这一年不知道多少人在担心我们光洙呢，好多粉丝都害怕你就这样隐退了呢。”  
“是这样的，是出过那样的新闻。你当时是为什么忽然就不上节目了啊？”  
他的大脑里有东西已经成型。Host是刘在石，Talk和Mom Gag是池石镇，Reaction和Performance是金钟国，诸如此类。  
他还是无法逃出和那六个人在一起时的过去。  
于是在他眼里的其他综艺人，都会与已经成为过去的综艺组合比较起来。即使审美变的偏执难看，他还是微笑着努力融入进去，拿到了ace的节目定位。  
那是金钟国曾经站着的位置。  
曾经触不可及的能力者的背影，消失了快两年，现在是他站在这里。  
一个人站在这里。  
很虚无、很寂寞，像是身在巨大的沙漠里，被烈日暴晒下马不停蹄的奔走着寻找生存的方法，不断地鞭策自己变得更强。  
要是哪天坚持不住倒下了，就是一片骂声，还要在骂声之中再站起来，跌跌撞撞的带着遍体凌伤继续奔跑。  
“……还好吗？”  
记忆里男人曾经也是这样拖着伤痕累累的身体，却到最后也只是紧紧抿着没有血色的嘴唇，一个字的抱怨也没有说。  
“我没事。”  
他每句平淡的“没事”总是让李光洙无可适从。  
“真的没事吗，刚刚好像摔的很厉害，别再伤到腰了，和我去一边休……”  
“我没事。”  
他板着惨白的脸，鬓角上淌着冷汗，却还是那句一尘不变的话，语气里的坚定也从来没变过。  
只有这种时候李光洙希望这个男人能脆弱一点。  
“……和我去休息。”  
似乎是被他话里的顽固所妥协，金钟国避开李光洙装模作样学出来的的固执的眼神，视线不自然的下垂，遮住了眼里的色彩，脸上忽然恢复了些血色。  
“就五分钟，在石哥还在等我们。”  
“衣服脱一下，我看一下胶带。”  
金钟国被他抓在手里的手腕一颤。  
“……怎么了？”他不安的看向男人心虚的又一次逃开自己的目光，“又没绑胶带？”  
金钟国渐渐抬起了视线，缓慢的点点头。  
又是这种时候，李光洙真的很讨厌这样的金钟国。  
“为什么又不绑？觉得身体状况很好吗？”  
“就是那样。”  
他偶尔不合时宜的坚强甚至会让李光洙恼火。  
“……自己多注意一下吧。”  
他偶尔会在不合适的时候表现出成熟的那面，忍住了怒气，压低声音说教着比自己大了九岁的男人。他把从cody那拿来的胶带放在男人手上，没有注意到他手心的微颤。  
他所憧憬又崇拜着的男人，其实比谁都脆弱。  
有时拥抱着他的时候也能感觉到，他其实没那么健硕的体格，和纤细得可怕的腰身。  
有时男人总会露出落寞的神情，在摄像机灯灭后，偶尔会那样看着自己，熟稔的勾起一个笑，淡淡的说一句“辛苦了”。  
有时男人也是个很小孩子气的人，有许多的小脾气，也会对自己撒娇，撒娇时的声线总是伴随着上扬的语调。  
有时他会极度的崇敬男人，有时他会疯狂的想保护男人。  
男人眼里的神色变换自若，却没有任何一种曾让他看懂。  
直到很久以后他才发现。  
自己曾认为的憧憬会变成爱慕，真正爱慕着对方的人不是自己。  
有些事在多年后想起来，总会让人不得暗骂当时的自己无知又无趣。

#  
他放弃了没有那六个人在的综艺，浑浑噩噩的回到了演员和模特的圈子里。  
身边没有金钟国的第三年，他才意识到自己还没醒过来，那个男人留下的副作用还在胸口深处的某个角落里隐隐作痛。  
那个仍然把金钟国当作精神支柱的自己，为什么一直都在荒废时间呢。  
他看得见金钟国在做什么。个人第九张正规专辑，turbo正规十辑和迷你一辑，禁烟大使，还在K本部自创了一档以安全健康为主的talk节目。  
那都是他最热爱的事物。  
他想做的大众音乐，和希望身边的人能够幸福。  
在荧幕里的男人不需要再奔跑，不需要再过分的担忧腰伤的状况，那些五颜六色的胶带很少再出现在他的腰背上。  
他闲暇时，便会在电视上看一会金钟国的节目，只是看他在座位上安静的坐着，时不时的迎合其他人的观点看法，脸上一直挂着淡淡的笑，合适的吐槽几句充当笑点，不再像以前那样拼了命的去得瑟和挑衅。  
这样的金钟国，或许才是金钟国自己所期待的吧。  
在忙碌的奔波里，他只能匆匆扫过几眼这档名声越来越好的节目。  
就如同两个人已然成了陌生人。  
他在那年年末端着沉重的演技大赏奖杯时，不真实感在一瞬间几乎夺走他的神智。  
“……很感谢各位，所有支持我、鼓励我的各位。”  
他犹豫着开口，不知要如何接受这份过于沉甸的奖赏。  
“我的公司、团队，剧组的工作人员，所有演员，还有我的粉丝。”  
从来都只是站在演艺大赏的舞台上，他在发表获奖感言时紧张的卡了壳。  
“还有……”  
他顿了顿，脑海空白的不知自己下意识的还想要感谢谁。  
他隐隐约约的有谁的名字曾在他的获奖感言里，总是会像习惯一样出现。  
“……我的父母，感谢你们。”  
他勉强没让这段空白听起来异样，补上了话里的空白。  
“往后也会作为演员认真的继续活动，给大家带来最好的一面，非常感谢。”  
他朝着台下众多容貌姣好的男女深深的鞠躬，心跳持续着鼓动，还是会受宠若惊的认为这个奖项来得太不真实。  
这部戏他还没有发挥到最好，甚至领奖的前一秒他还在不合时宜的发着呆，认为自己绝对不是这个年度里表现的最出色的演员。  
他站在聚光灯下，台下的人都是比自己年轻、或者比自己帅气的演员们。  
他已经很久没回到这个舞台上了，不知不觉中甚至都已经生疏了的这个舞台，不是演艺大赏的舞台。  
“……我的精神支柱。”  
那是他在这样的舞台上最常用来形容金钟国的一个词。  
在他们以那档节目参加的最后一场演艺大赏，他获得了他第一个演艺部门的最优秀奖，也是最后一个。  
他哭着，看着台下那个不可一世的大男人也红了眼眶。  
“……还有我的精神支柱钟国哥。”  
他重复着这句说了很长一段时间的话。  
男人充满力量的话语，从不认输的气概，和看着自己时眼里似乎深不见底的温柔。  
那样的男人支撑着他过了七年。  
那个夜晚也许是他在三年前最后一次好好看着金钟国。  
他和那个天不怕地不怕的女人抱在一起哭得天昏地暗，几个哥哥在一旁无奈的笑着，气氛低沉的絮絮叨叨着聊些无关紧要的事情。  
“总之，这几年真是辛苦大家了。”金钟国站起身，第一个离开了餐桌，“我要回安养了，大家都要好好过啊。”  
两三句话说得像是永远的离别，会餐的餐桌上一阵死寂的沉默。  
“……那么，”  
他朝着所有人深深地鞠躬，转过头来，对上李光洙红肿的双眼，牵强的勾起嘴角，他笑着：“今天就到这里吧，我先走一步。”  
他渐渐转过头去，那双一直闪烁着的双目，装着沉重的灰色雾霾，和他转过头的同时逐渐消失在视野里。  
男人从来都是最宽硕又厚实的背影，在这一次看上去忽然是那样瘦弱。  
李光洙曾经以为那是自己永远都触不可及的背影，在遥远的前方，不会为自己停下，不会因为自己的出现有任何动摇。  
不知什么时候，他跟上了那扇背影，男人的脊背就在伸手可以触碰到的距离。  
“——哥。”  
他正犹豫着要不要再加把劲，努力去触碰时，身前的人忽然停下了。  
然后像是如今这样缓缓的转过头来，淡淡的笑着，那是他不曾奢侈过又偏执的想要独占过的温柔。  
金钟国应着他的呼唤声，停在了门口。  
似乎再不挽留他，就会让他去到一个很远的地方一样，让李光洙极度的不安着。  
“怎么了？”  
……我想再好好看看你。  
我想继续和你一起做节目，我想和你一起走，我想和你在一起。  
好像这天夜晚结束后，就再也见不到了一样。他的嘴边卡住了一连串的“我想”，却任何一句都说不出口。  
他不喜欢离别，他讨厌用这样形式上的东西来决定人们之间的缘分。  
然而他还是会害怕和别人分离。  
“我……”  
他在害怕，害怕从这天开始，和男人之间就只是普通的朋友。  
害怕再也没有适当的机会让男人知道自己有多在乎他。  
“……谢谢、哥。”  
我想和哥在一起。  
留下来吧。  
那是他堵塞在喉咙里没能说出来的话。  
他在最后那天晚上才知道，自己也许是真的喜欢上了这个男人。  
金钟国睁开了眯着的双眼，回过身慢步走到了他的面前，和从前一样张开手臂，费劲的踮起脚，抱住他的肩膀，和从前一样像个可靠的哥哥般，轻轻拍了拍他的背。  
“我爱你，光洙呀。”  
“……嗯，”他真希望金钟国每次说的这句话都是真的。  
他抬起颤抖的双手，迟钝的放在金钟国的腰上，在他脊背上放下手掌，熟悉的温度也许是最后一次从掌心传来：“我也爱哥。”  
“……我爱你。”  
男人的声音哑哑的，又在他耳边重复了一次。

#  
各自有了自己的圈子，各自忙碌于自己的生活，各自安好。  
看似没有理由的，曾经要好的朋友如今形同路人。  
第四年，他和一个女人相爱。  
第五年，他结了婚，有了一个孩子。  
他把自己的后半生安定了下来，在首尔边郊买了一套房子，在那里成家，期盼着从此以后能有不会破碎的幸福。  
他在媒体眼里成了一位优秀的丈夫和父亲，深爱着自己的家庭，保护着身为圈外人的妻子，却又毫不保留的在各种节目里提到妻子的好。  
金钟国的目光匆匆扫过电视上熟悉的面孔，下意识的抬起遥控器切换了频道。  
那个孩子的婚姻比他想象中来得早了许多。  
四十多岁的老男人，久久的沉浸在过去里，身陷沼泽般无法挣脱，却没有人把他从沼泽深处拖出去。  
直到现在也是孤身一人。  
李光洙的婚礼，他说是没有去，却在一旁偷偷看了一眼。  
那个曾经的孩子站在新娘的身边，身穿一套雪白色西装礼服，扎系着藏青色的领带，和最后一次见他时一样，那张笑着哭的清秀的脸，白皙的脸颊被眼泪染得绯红。  
“……作为新郎哭出来也太难看了。”  
金钟国轻笑着他的失态，抬起指节稍微堵住了鼻腔里涌上的酸意。  
视野在一瞬间变得模糊不清，隔着一层水雾，他看见台上的男人笔挺着高大的身子，比任何时候都要帅气的站直着，轻开嘴唇，带着哭泣的颤音对司仪许下承诺。  
“我愿意。”  
新郎放下话筒，手指擦去了眼角上还悬挂着的眼泪，抿住嘴唇自信的笑了出来。  
他和新郎一样的红了眼眶，那双眼睛的深处一直藏着的，是台上新郎的身影，持续了很久一段时间的，完整的倒映在男人细长的眼里。  
司仪又向新娘询问了一遍，金钟国看着新娘颤颤巍巍的举起拿着话筒的纤细的右手，凑近话筒的她殷红的嘴唇，在他眼里像是慢动作般缓缓张开。  
“我愿意。”  
“……我愿意。”  
他的喃喃被淹没在女人穿过话筒、扩散在整个空间里的誓言。  
他的嘴唇微微张开着，在下意识的颤抖。  
到底是从什么时候开始的，他单恋李光洙这件事。  
他原本不是那种会浪费感情的人，却在很长一段时间里单恋着那个身为同性的孩子。  
他暗地里悄悄喜欢了不记得多少年的孩子，站在婚姻的殿堂里，身边站着美丽而端庄的新娘，正宣示着要把此生的一切都献给这个女人。  
那个人独特的温柔和并不讨喜的幽默感，欠揍的笑和动不动就来的哭丧脸，还有很多很多，别人也许无法发现的，李光洙的所有宝贵的魅力，在那瞬间成了某个女人一生的幸运。  
那是他曾爱过的新郎的一切。  
新郎亲吻新娘前眯起的双眼里无限的温柔和爱，他真希望李光洙也能这样看他一次。  
不是嫉妒、不是愤怒，也不是悲伤。  
他也不知道为什么，明明忍住了泪水的自己，脸上忽然落下了湿热的泪滴。  
他应该早就做好了看到这一幕的准备的，分明应该是那样的。  
分明跟自己说好了，不管看到什么都要记住，他已经不再会为李光洙动情了。  
从这天开始，就要真正的离开这个孩子了。  
“真是没用……”  
他为自己的脆弱自嘲着，不自信的垂下了头，刚擦干的眼角上又是一颗接着一颗的眼泪落下。  
“拜托，别这样……”  
他的自言自语不受控制的颤抖，无法停住下个不停的眼泪，慌乱之中他捂住了双眼，像只受伤的野猫般的从礼堂逃走。  
被眼泪沾花的他的脸庞，狼狈不堪的反射在镜子里，即使被水流冲洗着，脑海里却还是新郎与新娘亲吻时，沉浸在幸福里的笑容。  
“……停下来啊。”  
他并不是新郎所幻想的强大的男人。  
只是个披上坚硬的外表来保护自己细腻的内心的胆小鬼，到了这个年岁还会为了单方面的痴情而后悔的笨蛋罢了。  
他本以为李光洙对自己来说，已经是个过路人。  
他本以为自己早就可以自信的作为金钟国活下去，不再拘泥于过去不曾实现过的禁断的感情。  
他本以为金钟国其实是个坚强的男人。  
……他本以为，李光洙会知道他的每一句“我爱你”都不是假的。

#  
第六年，李光洙去了好莱坞。  
第七年，金钟国娶了一名平凡的女子，在家乡举行了一场平淡的婚礼。  
“哥是不是该出新歌了？”  
他对于经纪人突然的发问有些惊讶：“没想到你也会关心我的工作啊。”  
“……我再怎么说也是经纪人吧。”  
他捏了捏经纪人赌气时气鼓鼓的脸，心情轻松的笑了笑，放过了经纪人让他安全驾驶。  
“我已经在写了，为了快五十岁才迎来的新婚写了首……欢快的trot。”  
“trot？！”  
“骗你的。”  
等到婚礼的风头过去后，他发了张单曲，和以往一样，是首平淡而甘甜的情歌。  
几年前遭到背叛而不做综艺后，他捡起了自己没完成的音乐。每一首、每一个音符，都是他热爱的、却差点被他舍弃的音乐。  
他的婚礼举办的很低调，直到婚礼结束，还有些记者不明不白的来问他是不是来唱祝歌的。  
婚后的金钟国终于走出困住他多年的泥潭，遍体鳞伤的被如今的妻子搀扶上岸。  
婚礼的那天，六个人里只来了刘在石和河东勋，不见面的日子逐渐积攒的越来越多，有些人已经比初见时还要陌生。  
李光洙就是其中一个。  
他没有邀请李光洙，或许李光洙根本就不知道他结婚的事情。  
……他不想让李光洙出现在自己的婚礼。  
要是那个孩子毫无顾忌的来到现场，又是一副开朗单纯的笑脸，满心祝贺的坐在台下傻乎乎的为自己鼓掌，他不确信自己还能坚持到婚礼结束。  
要是在新娘面前哭出来，像那个家伙一样丢脸的话，还不如不要邀请他。  
他也曾在离开李光洙后彷徨又迷茫过。  
他一直以为，保护着对方的人是自己，更强大的人也是自己，“金钟国”的设定就是一个强大的不需要依赖他人的完美男性。  
可当他反应过来这个设定早已经崩坏时，那个自己不知不觉开始依赖着的人已经离开了许久。  
累的时候、不想再坚持的时候，身边什么时候出现了一个结实的肩膀，他无意识的靠上去，就是几年。  
“我的肩膀上就那么舒服吗？”  
那个孩子总是笑得一脸灿烂，不适合三十出头的年龄的细纹在脸上皱起，在他看来却是更阳光大方的笑。  
“……嗯，”他每次被李光洙这样嫌弃时，都是装作不明白李光洙的话，紧攥着他的手臂，在他肩头上蹭着脑袋，“像个巨型抱枕，正好就能靠着。”  
现在想起以前的场景，他才察觉到，也许早就有人看出来了，他是在认真的喜欢那个孩子的事。  
“要不哥老了之后，我来当拐杖啊？”  
那孩子只是无意的这样开着玩笑，伴随着开朗的笑声。  
“……好啊。”  
如果你在那时还能在我身边的话。  
没有想到金钟国出乎意料的回答，他愣了愣，又轻笑着：“那我要一只手扶着妻子孩子，一只手抓着哥了。”  
“……好像会很累的样子，”他抬起头，短暂的与李光洙的双目交汇，“还是算了吧，我还是信不过你。”  
他其实很害怕，从这个人的口中听见“家庭”这种词。  
因为他知道那其中绝对不会有自己。  
不记得那之后过了多少年，曾经眷恋着的人，在自己不知道的地方成了家，又去了遥远的彼岸继续发展着事业。  
他还身在家乡，朝着自己一辈子的音乐梦想马不停蹄。  
曾经在夜里互相舔舐着伤口的男人们，在逐渐的疏离后各自成家立业，各自远去。  
可他偶尔到了夜晚，还会期盼着那个熟悉的名字会出现在手机屏幕上，和急切的老式铃声一起出现在深夜。  
“……李光洙。”  
结婚之前的他，也还会在四下安静的凌晨时喃喃的念出他挂念了几年的名字。  
“光洙呀。”  
那个孩子曾经在他这样叫他时笑得满脸褶子，傻傻的回应一声。  
——钟国哥。  
这句称呼他已经很久没再听见过了。

#  
第八年，金钟国有了一个女儿。  
真正有了自己的家庭的男人，记忆里的旧情渐渐被淡忘。  
在电视上再看到李光洙的身影时，他也只是表现的像一个普通观众，安静的看着他的表演，时不时地评论几句他的演技。  
“李光洙……”他的妻子在一旁低语，“是不是以前和你一起上过节目？”  
面对提起的往事，他也只是淡淡的肯定：“以前和他关系还不错。”  
“……现在没有联系了吗？”  
他微笑着，拍了拍妻子的肩膀：“这么在意那个小演员，我会吃醋的。”  
李光洙已经不是什么小演员了，他也知道。从美国回来后，作为专业演员的那个孩子，演技突飞猛进，就连以前他嘲笑过的英语实力也好了不少。  
“他以前，还是个会说出‘beautifulest’这种单词的孩子呢。”  
“那家伙其实就是个笨蛋，演这种角色真是辛苦他了。”  
“诶……他明明更适合综艺的，这张脸要沾满泥才好看。”  
“演戏的时候真的不像他。”  
妻子被他一个接着一个的吐槽逗得喘不过气，怀里安稳睡着的孩子险些被他们惊醒。  
“……你不是挺喜欢李光洙的吗。”他的妻子有意无意的这样说着，晃动胳膊让孩子安静下来。  
——挺喜欢李光洙的。  
他的呼吸忽然停住了半秒。  
“……是啊，挺喜欢的。”他淡淡的笑着，沉默下来结束了这个话题。  
他没办法否认，就算是对于妻子也是。  
只是过了很久，他已经能够做到不再对着那张脸心动了，也不会再莫名的在夜晚想起曾经会频繁打来的那通电话，能克制住自己不要再去回头翻看那档和那个孩子在一起的节目。  
时间都已经过去了那么久，就放过自己吧。他结了婚之后的那晚，无奈的在心里笑着，以为只是这么想想就大概把以往的记忆都作罢了。  
他在这一年，换掉了那台已经老旧的智能机，换掉了工作用的手机号，以为自己能至此完全走出过去。  
妻子出门时，他会暂时的照看他们的孩子。  
一个小小的生命，蜷缩着小小的手掌，安静的躺在床里，张着还没有牙的嘴呼吸着。  
这是他的孩子，一个新的生命，将来她会用软糯糯的声音喊他“爸爸”，会长成一个亭亭玉立的女子，会作为他的女儿尽情美丽的绽放在这个世界上。  
他在一开始只觉得神奇，喉咙里干涩的说不出话，整天只能呆呆的看着她在自己面前、怀里生涩的伸展手脚。  
“你是有多喜欢小孩子啊，要走了。”  
记忆中的人曾经也在他面前，对着幼儿园里的孩子摆出一副痴笑的表情，到了最后也拉着自己的衣袖，拜托让他再多留下来一会。  
“……真的要走了，光洙呀。”  
李光洙没有顾得上回答他，而是缓缓蹲下身，单膝落在地上，拿着娃娃去逗那些小孩子们开心。  
他停下了要离开的脚步，望着李光洙神色里融化的温柔，心跳暂时的停驻。  
“拿你没办法……”  
他走近了孩子们聚起来的地方，在李光洙身边蹲下，他无意的转过头，恰好对上李光洙眼里散漫的光彩。  
“哥你戴着墨镜太吓人了——”他的眉头微微皱起，伸过来一双纤长的手，取下了架在他鼻梁上的墨镜。  
他下意识的伸手制止，却被李光洙摁住了手腕。  
“呀，我昨天没休息好，眼睛肿的厉害……”  
“——这样才好看嘛，温柔多了。”  
那个孩子，不知道是有意还是无意，总是会说出一些抓挠着他的心口的话。  
他呆愣的与对面的双眼里颤抖着的水光对视片刻，短暂的几秒中，胸口里传出几声剧烈的鼓动，他随后才挡着发烫的脸颊转过了头，匆忙掩饰着咳嗽几声。  
“哥你以后结婚了的话，会想要个男生还是女生？”  
“……女生吧，我可能管不好男孩子。”  
李光洙一边摸着孩子的头发，一边浅浅笑着：“我比较想要个男生……有活力多好啊，还可以一起玩游戏，一起运动……”  
他瞬间产生了他正在和这个人在一起讨论未来的错觉。  
“果然还是一男一女吧，听说家里有一个男生一个女生才是最好的？”  
李光洙忽然想通了般的转过头看向他，他惊得往后缩了缩。  
“干、干嘛，又不是我要给你生……”  
看着自己的人脸忽然红了，瞬间收起了笑容，捂住红透的耳根闪躲着自己的视线。  
“啊，对、对不起……”  
那个平日里大大咧咧的笑着的孩子，忽然害羞起来的模样他也很喜欢。  
“……笨蛋吗，和我讨论这种事，我就算和你结婚了也生不了孩子吧。”他刻意轻松地笑着站了起来，假装只当这个话题是个玩笑。  
“诶……？”地上的人昂起头看向他，睁大的双眼里仍旧闪着光，“哥这是什么意思……”  
“……玩笑而已，笨蛋。”  
他笑着回答时，胸口深处隐隐约约的一阵刺痛。  
不知道多久过后，他有了个女儿，曾经红着脸问他是不是要和他结婚的那个人，家里生了一个男生。  
已经身为人父的那个人，会像曾经他看到过的那样，尽全温柔的去爱惜那个男孩吗。  
……他不会知道。  
直到现在，那句玩笑话仍旧像个玩笑。  
每次想起李光洙曾经的所有，表情和举止，言谈和眼神，他在不久前的过去还希望着，其实那个人也曾经喜欢着自己。  
他希望曾经的自己能早点发觉这件事。

#  
第九年，他拿到了第二个三冠。  
几项电视台年末歌谣大赏的三项大赏，几项全国性的音乐大赏的最佳男性solo，他的名字和正规十一辑的名字，在那个年末横扫偶像市场开始萧条的大赏现场。  
那是他的第四个全盛期。  
他的风格一如往常，却在日新月异的歌谣界风雨不动的安生了三十年。  
从组合到solo，再成为艺能人，如今终于在飘荡中安稳，回归最初的音乐人。  
第九年，在另一个领域里风生水起的那个人，也拿下了数不尽的奖项。  
在电视台里放送的电视剧，和在全世界上映的电影，越来越高的人气和知名度让男人的身影逐渐遍布了整个首尔、整个国家和世界。  
他那天把自己裹得严严实实，带着妻子和女儿去商场买些生活用品的那天，他早早从商场的人群里逃出，站在对面的停车场，远远的望向商场外部巨大的广告位上。  
——左边是他的商场代言，右边是李光洙的商场的赞助化妆品广告。  
他的容颜和造型，与多年前比起没有什么变化。  
在他右边摆着帅气的造型的那个孩子，却早已不是他所认为的孩子，已经是个快四十岁的大叔了。他的姿势和举手投足的细节，愈发凌冽的眼神和不再花哨的造型，那个孩子已成了真正的成熟男性。  
另一边的自己还在哼着几首曲调相似的情歌，在歌曲影像的光辉里皱着眉头，甘甜的嗓音唱着不散的情愁。  
远远地看着，就像是两个人在各自的圈子里大放异彩，在互不知情的时候并肩齐驱着。  
不再活跃在综艺上的两个人，在获得了巨大的成就后更加忙碌起来，更少出现在综艺的采访中。  
他似乎在哪天无意间看见某档长寿TALK综艺里那个熟悉的国民MC欣慰的笑着，一边炫耀在年末拿到的三大演艺大赏，一边夸赞着歌谣界和演技界中逐渐兴盛的两个人。  
刘在石和很久以前一样，那张脸还是一样的丑的可爱，多年没有实现的演艺界三冠王的梦终于实现，那个稳重的哥哥兴奋地像个孩子一样。  
“歌谣界就是金钟国，演技界就是李光洙，演艺界就是——我啊！”  
在刘在石说完这句自负满满的话后，他看着刘在石被其他MC吐槽的场景，不禁笑了出来。  
虽然在不同的领域，却能和李光洙被冠上相等的名号。  
他不觉得自己的奖项有多厉害，只是尽其所能，却偶尔的满足于能和那个孩子并肩的小小的优越感中。  
在那个自己不知道的世界里，那个孩子也在努力着，虽然和他所在的世界不会有任何交汇。  
就算那样他也很满足了。  
“……做得好，光洙呀。”  
他久违的念出那个名字，对着对面广告牌上耀眼的那个男人。  
要是曾经，那个孩子一定会不好意思的摸着后脑勺，一脸傻笑的感谢自己。  
不见到的话似乎一切安好，过了这么多年，却在这个时候忽然开始怀念过去。  
“诶呀，哥——”  
他似乎能想象到，眼前已经身为大男人的这个孩子，还是会羞涩的笑着，挤出变不了的满脸褶子，笑弯那双清澈的眼睛，上扬着话尾朝他撒娇的模样。  
即使时光变迁，思念却没有轻易变淡，在很长一段时间的沉睡后，又让他眼眶发热。  
他如今也总是会在看到那张熟悉又开始陌生的脸时，下意识的回想起有关他曾经最喜欢过的，那个孩子的全部。  
“来了——老公？”  
“……嗯？”他慢一拍的转过头，看着从对面过来的妻子，才发现眼睛在隐隐发酸。  
“……你是在哭吗？”  
他坐在沙发上暂时休息着，偶尔看看staff们收拾拍摄现场，偶尔转过头去，望向远处的商场。  
商场外部是巨大的广告屏，一侧是自己的化妆品广告，另一侧是那个他不曾放下过的男人，仍旧深情而美丽的MV画面。  
男人总是身在模糊的光影里，哀切婉转的唱着一首离别的情歌，阖上那双他曾经痴迷过的双眼，从未变过的温柔清亮的嗓音，穿过空气，传进城市的每个角落。  
最初憧憬着金钟国的原因，也多是崇拜着他辉煌的成就，到最后的自己却深深沉迷于金钟国单纯的、只是唱着歌时的模样。  
歌为什么动人，大概是因为唱歌的人动了情。  
他每次大批的买来金钟国的新曲，每次像个狂热粉一样为金钟国投票，深深憧憬着的感情没有收敛，反而越来越不可收拾。  
他知道他没有办法像男人那样，能坚强又决绝的控制住自己的心情。  
所以干脆不要让这种感情只是成为过去。  
还有每次听着一首又一首的情歌，每次想象着每首歌都是在唱着自己，带着这样空虚的幻想和憧憬心。  
直到终于和男人出现在同一个高度，他为自己的努力真心的觉得感谢。  
不仅仅是为了自己，也是为了一直以来自己憧憬着的目标。  
——成为一个像金钟国那样的男人。  
却不知什么时候开始，那种心情渐渐的变了，变得捉摸不定，变得动摇、越来越激烈。  
和金钟国牵着手、被依赖、被拥抱、被亲吻，即使都是艺能的画面里出现的必要场景，却每一次都听见了自己耳膜上剧烈的鼓动声。  
他却没能抓住任何一次机会，告诉男人“喜欢你”。  
即使是在最后一面，他也迟疑着，只是结结巴巴的、带着一张狼狈的哭脸，颤颤巍巍的说了一句“谢谢你”。  
在那之后就开始了看似没有尽头的离别后的生活。  
如果现在能问他那个男人一句，“我做的好吧”，他远远地望着男人在广告屏上几年来从未改变的模样，幻想着男人的回答。  
“……做得好，光洙呀。”  
低沉着清亮的嗓音，淡淡的微笑着，然后眯起那双他迷恋的眼睛，只看着自己，从男人的唇间吐出简单的赞扬。  
就像男人没有变化的容颜，说话的语气也没有变化的，温柔而平稳，带着宠溺又风轻云淡。  
“……诶呀，”他微微眯起了眼，让远处的景色在被水雾模糊的视野里清晰一些，无意识的开口喃喃，“这哥真是……”  
他的嘴角微微上扬，眼睛里泛起一股酸涩感。  
——你这家伙，总是动不动就哭。  
他似乎能想象出来，男人会用这样微慎的语气责骂着自己。  
……真对不起啊，我本来就是爱哭。  
不想在拍摄之前把自己弄得太难看，他紧抿住了嘴唇，用力到了嘴唇微微发白，又缓缓张开嘴深深地呼吸。

#  
分开后的第十年，有人终于走到了一起。  
姜熙建和宋智孝的结婚邀请函，是姜熙建亲自送到金钟国家里来的。  
那是姜熙建为了宋智孝而补办的一场结婚典礼，他们在几年前偷偷地结了婚，生了孩子，直到今天才举办了迟了几年的结婚仪式。  
“……祝贺啊，熙健呐。”  
姜熙建的脸也没有什么变化，他只感觉怀念，也怀念很久没有说出口过的这个名字，情绪翻涌时上前去紧紧抱住了姜熙建。  
“哥不生气吗……？”  
“生什么气？你瞒着我这件事，还是你没来参加我的婚礼？”他不在乎的笑着，眼里却已经开始湿润，“……你能幸福就好了，臭小子。”  
“哥？”也许是太久没看到金钟国，又是看见他少见的露出了感性的神情，姜熙建愣了愣。  
“要把成林照顾好啊。”  
那天分明不是他的婚礼，他和往常一样，只是作为新郎新娘的朋友出现在现场，唱上一首祝歌而已。  
他却让cody把自己打扮了一番，像是要参加什么很重要的仪式，翻出了几年前流行的高领和大衣，尽量遮住自己的疲惫，让自己看上去像当年那个刚四十岁出头的金钟国。  
他曾经去过很多场婚礼。  
在圈外的朋友的婚礼，经纪人的婚礼，刘在石的、车太贤的婚礼，还有所有他在演艺圈里熟识的人的婚礼，除了那场，李智恩的婚礼。  
她不是自己的朋友，也不是演艺圈内的熟人，而是李光洙的妹妹。  
那时他牵着那个孩子的手，像两个疯子一样在台上乱舞，新郎新娘虽然有些被吓到，却也笑得很开心。  
还没来得及下台，李光洙就哭了，丢下了艺能感的掩饰，突然就红了眼眶。  
“光洙呀，好些了吗？”  
他不是不能理解，如果他也有个妹妹，一定也会在妹妹的婚礼现场失控，甚至还可能会暴打新郎一顿。  
而李光洙只是默不作声的，攥着他的胳膊，安静的擦着不停滴落的眼泪。  
“……你这家伙，总是动不动就哭。”他的胸口忽然一股刺痛，他从口袋里找出了手帕，递到了李光洙的手上。  
接过手帕的人嗤笑一声，神情里却没有笑意：“真对不起啊，我本来就是爱哭。”  
“……光洙呀。”  
那个孩子怔怔的抬起头，看着他忽然严肃起来的表情。  
“要像你妹妹一样……要幸福啊。”  
千万不要像我这样喜欢上不该喜欢上的人。  
眼前是哭红了双眼的那个孩子，睁着仍旧澄澈的双眼，正向他投来疑惑的目光。他眨眼的频率忽然变快，没有自信的躲开李光洙的视线。  
他在那时就预言着，自己不会出现在李光洙的婚礼现场。  
然而就算是去了，也只是给自己受了罪，毫无尊严的哭得像个失恋的悲惨女人。  
——要幸福啊。  
这是对他来说最残忍的话。  
他不想在自己结婚的那天，听见自己曾经爱慕着的这个孩子对自己说出这句话。  
姜熙建原先还在顾虑着，这段时间全盛的金钟国会不会没有时间来参加婚礼，他倒是很爽快的答应下来，说不管发生什么事，也会赶到那天的现场。  
他带着他的妻子和快两岁的女儿，早早的来到了婚礼现场，帮着姜熙建准备起了还没完成的现场布置，那天他的心情异常的兴奋。  
他把妻子和女儿安置好，来到外面接待陆陆续续到达的客人，几乎每个人都对他的出现感到惊奇，甚至还有来参加的市民看到他就尖叫出来，声音颤抖的邀请合照。  
过了很久不上综艺，他也很久不在人前露出这样大方的笑容，反而心情畅快。  
“……钟国哥？”  
……  
那句问候毫无防备的，像是幻听一般，像是身在梦里才会听到的声音，带着犹豫的响在身前的不远处。  
他拿着笔的手顿了顿，大脑里一片空白。  
——钟国哥。  
那个孩子曾经笑着、闹着、哭着，用各种语调呼唤着自己的名字的记忆。  
——钟国哥。  
每个夜晚里他曾经盼望着的，他也需要的那份依赖，在深夜里不知不觉安慰着他的那声简单的呼唤声。  
——钟国哥，我爱你。  
那句话被那个孩子说了数十上百遍，即使对方只把那当做是感谢，他却每次都自作多情的幻想那是最深情的告白。  
他多希望那个孩子每次这样叫他时，每次说那句“爱你”时，能带上那么一丝一点的感情也好，就算是一点点也好。  
到最后他也没能对那个孩子说，认认真真的说一次，“我是真的喜欢你”。  
“钟国哥……？”  
他缓过神来，眼前已是一片灰蒙蒙的水雾。  
“是钟国哥……没错吧？”  
他被那个孩子变得低沉的嗓音吸引着，缓缓抬起了头，却不敢直面那个孩子一直以来都是最清澈的双眼。  
“……好久不见，”他挣扎着，放松着咬住嘴唇的力道，努力绽放着微笑，仰起头不让自己再失态，“光洙呀。”  
那个孩子在他眼前，似乎更高大了。  
变得沉稳、帅气，带着比以前惊艳许多的模样，威风堂堂的站在自己眼前。  
“钟国哥真是，一点没变啊。”  
他看着李光洙的眼眶逐渐发红，他的喉咙也忽然哽住，酸涩的异样感涌上鼻尖。  
“……你这家伙倒是，变化挺大的嘛。”  
变得这么帅，我都不认识你了。  
没有来由的忽然侵占了大脑和身体的，无法言喻的冲动，是怀念还是后悔，伴随着十多年的记忆，一股脑的冲进脑海。  
没有话说，也说不出话，只是坚持着不让自己的视线从那个对他而言，仍然是个孩子的男人身上撤离，无言又藏着许多话的，只是那样远远地看着。  
——光洙呀。  
他还想再多这样叫他几声，像很久以前亲昵时那样，刻意用这个称呼宠溺着不管何时对他而言还是个孩子的这个男人。  
光洙呀，光洙呀。  
我想你了。  
他的嘴唇微微抽动着，试着笑起来，深呼吸了一口：“……我们有多久没见了？”  
面前的男人沉默着，沉重的眼皮抽搐起来，学着他笑了。  
“应该有十年了吧，自从节目结束后。”  
笨蛋，不要哭啊，你这个爱哭鬼。  
时间在多年过后的某个下午，在风里安静着，静静地凝固在某一刻。  
他咬紧牙，早已收起了在别人面前可以轻易展开的笑容，躲避那个孩子变得通红的双眼，低垂着脑袋，眨着眼睛想要收住快要爆发的冲动。  
他原以为这件事情、这个人，在自己的记忆里早就成了变成死灰的过去。  
是后悔吗？还是悲伤？  
他掐着桌沿，强忍住开始变得急促的呼吸声。  
“过得好吗……？”  
最后却还是控制不住声音的颤抖，让最后的音节在暂时停留的时间里破碎不堪。  
他原本想着，下一次再见面时，要在那个孩子面前摆出最帅气的哥哥的模样。  
和失控的声音一起，滚烫的眼角上滴落下一颗、又是接着一颗的眼泪。  
——不要……  
不想让他看见我这个样子啊。  
他匆忙的抬起了手，慌张的想要堵住不知为何停不下来的泪水。  
“啊……我这个样子不行啊……”他最终还是没能忍住急促的抽噎声，一次又一次的擦干继续掉落的眼泪，直到眼角干疼，“这样子很难看吧，对不起啊……”  
——不要再看我了。  
如果这个人不出现，如果从那天开始再也不要有任何联系。  
他会试着忘了这个人，忘了曾经自己不知为何爱上过这个人，把有关为了这个人动了心的回忆全部当做过去。  
却在某一天突然地和他对峙，眨着一双微红的眼睛。  
——对不起，有很多事没能来得及对你说。  
“没、”那个孩子的声音也扭曲着，发出奇异的哭声，“没关系。”  
——没关系，因为我也有些事，没能鼓起勇气对你说。  
直到他们互相发现，那么多年前他们曾经互相爱慕着，已经是在离别的日子过了很久之后的事了。  
他已经有了家庭，他也养育起了第二个孩子。  
各自为了各自的生活努力奔波，各自走上正常的人生轨道，没有对方的、安稳而平凡的下半生。  
“……过得好吧。”  
男人的问句，变成了肯定句，在愈大的风声里破裂成模糊的音节。  
他任凭眼泪从发烫的双眼里落下，爬满了整张男人曾那样喜欢过的脸庞，一片狼藉的留在当下最优秀的演员脸上。  
他听着如今备受关注的歌手的嗓音，逐渐变得刺耳，他捂住了嘴，不想再让自己的声音继续变得更难听。  
他也紧咬住牙关，重重的点点头。  
“我很好。”  
——对不起。  
——……我爱你。  
——谢谢你。  
他迟钝的迈开沉重的步子，一步、又一步，擦身走过还在低着头，那个仍旧自尊心强，不想让他看见哭出来的模样的男人，走进了当年那两个人未完成的婚姻殿堂里。  
他听着李光洙的脚步声逐渐消失在身后。  
“……光洙呀，”  
像是意犹未尽的，他呼唤着那个名字，用力牵扯着嘴角，哭着、笑给自己看：  
“안녕.”  
一句话不知道是你好还是再见。

#  
“……哥、”模糊的声音灌入他的耳中，逐渐唤回他的神智，“钟国哥……拍摄要开始了，世灿也在等着。”  
他缓缓睁开了眼，连续的拍摄让他双眼里充斥着满满的倦意。  
“好些了吗？最近哥很累的样子。”  
他仰头望向身前的人，心里忽然微微抽搐，大脑里好像有什么重要的地方空白一片。  
“光洙呀，我……好像做了个梦。”  
他拖着没睡醒的尾音说着，伸了个懒腰，又被李光洙擦去了自己眼角上的泪水。  
“嗯？什么梦？”  
他定睛注视着李光洙的脸，与那双清澈的眼睛对视，总觉得好像忘了什么很重要的事。他从来都是看着这个孩子没有波澜的胸膛里忽然悸动着传出一声巨响。  
“……哥？怎么忽然脸这么红……”  
他慌忙躲开了李光洙又伸过来的手，支支吾吾的掩盖过去刚才莫名的触动。  
那种感觉就像是他喜欢李光洙一样，金钟国光是这么想想就觉得浑身肉麻的战栗。就算他确实不讨厌这个爱笑的孩子，但他并不觉得自己会是个同性恋。  
“光洙啊，你说……”  
“什么？”李光洙对金钟国方才的异常不与追究，只是觉得有些奇怪罢了。  
“……为什么人睡醒之后总是会流泪呢？”

-end-


End file.
